SPD: Elite Defenders
by TK Styles
Summary: ASquad returns but attacks not long after. SPD will never be the same, as secrets are told, new power found, relationships strenghthened, friendships tested, and some ghosts are laid to rest. Main Pairing: JackZ.
1. Ch 01: Return of A Squad

Disclaimer: Power Ranger is owned by various people, none of which are me.

Author's Note: I'd first like to like to thank my muses. Next I'd also like to give credit to **Brandon B.** and **KingCillaty ver. 3** for re-inspiring my Power Ranger muse with their Jack/Z SPD stories as well as thank all the other Jack/Z writers out there. Keep up the great work. This story is set near the beginning of the episode "Reflections" but then goes into my own AU. The only couple I'm sure it's going to have is Jack/Z.

**SPD: Elite Defenders**

**Chapter 01: Return of A-Squad**

On Gruumm's large space ship, the evil Troobian Emperor could be seen having a discussion with Morgana over the progress of their newest warrior Slate, when an Orange-head enters and bows.

"My emperor," the elite krybot greets.

"What is the meaning of this! Why have you entered and disturbed my briefing with Morgana!" Gruumm asked as his eyes glowed red and his staff began to pulse with power.

"Forgive me master but I came bearing important news, the mission you sent me on was a success. We found them my emperor, and the unit of krybots you sent with me are unloading them as we speak." The Orange-head answered quickly knowing his existence was at stake.

Gruumm calmed and looked eager, "You found them you say? Excellent!" He then turned to Morgana, "Morgana, go find Broodwing! Quickly!"

"Of course," she answered, more than a little curious as she left to find Broodwing.

"And you, lead me to my new precious cargo!" Gruumm commanded the krybot as he rose from his throne.

"Right this way, master" the Orange-head replied with a bow before leading the way.

-----

Back on earth in the SPD Base Jack could be found in Sky's room listening to Sky after they found out about Jack's newest upgrade to his powers.

" . . . All I've ever wanted to be was a hero like my dad," Sky spoke as he looked at his dad's picture.

"Heroes come in all colors Sky," Jack tried to get his fellow ranger to understand.

Right then the intercom went off, "Cadet Tate report to the Command Room."

"Well, I better go see what I'm needed for," Sky replied as he straightened his uniform and walked out.

"Yeah," Jack answered with a slightly worried expression as he watched Sky make his way down the hall.

-----

Back on Gruumm's battle ship, the emperor would be found pacing outside a locked door as he waited for Broodwing to be brought to him. Soon the alien in question was making his way to Gruumm, Morgana at his side.

"Emperor, how may I serve you? I was just finishing a deal with Slate, selling him the genetic codes of some of the rangers past enemies."

Gruumm's voice hardened for a moment, "I don't remember authorizing such a transaction," his voice soon returned to its normal tone. "No matter come, I have important business for you," He says this as he steers Broodwing to the door behind them and opens it.

Inside are the seemingly still morphed A-squad SPD Rangers, but they appeared to be lifeless.

"Are those the lost A-squad Rangers," Broodwing asked in interest.

"The ones and the same," Gruumm answered with an evil chuckle.

"But if that's them, then why are they still morphed and why aren't they moving," Morgana interjected.

"Ah, that's the best part! I always had a feeling something wasn't right with these rangers and it turns out I was right. It seems they are SPD's biggest secret, they're experimental cyborgs!" Gruumms joy at this was a bit frightening

"Interesting, but what do you want of me Emperor." Broodwing asked even as he had begun to formulate an idea of Gruumm's plans for the rangers.

"I want you and Morgana to reprogram them to obey me, and me alone!" the Troobian Emperor ordered them.

"It'd be our pleasure," Broodwing answered with a bow as Margana gave a wicked smirk.

"And Broodwing, succeed in this and you shall be paid more than enough to cover you past money losses," Gruumm added this bit to insure Broodwing's best and most precise work as he gave off a maniacal laugh.

-----

A few hours have passed and Gruumm was called back for the rangers' reactivation. As the rangers were reactivated, their visors glowed an eerie red for a moment, before returning to normal.

The rangers then moved to attention and saluted Gruumm, "Emperor we await your orders, sir!"

"Good" Gruumm chuckled, before turning to Broodwing and handing him a large case of money, "Excellent work, Broodwing. Now let's discuss plans . . . ."

-----

A little while later back on Earth Slate had just split into six part after help from Morgana and the seven of them where beating the rangers, even when Commander Cruger came the tide hadn't turned. Jack was just about to summon his battlizer when a stranger armored looking van sped up to the scene, firing lasers and blasting the enemies back..

"It's a SPD SWAT truck!" The commander exclaimed.

The truck came to a stop and out stepped the A-squad Rangers.

"It's A-squad!" Syd yelled in surprised.

The A-squad with their SWAT armor and Delta enforcers soon made short work of the six Slates, as Morgana made her escape with a mysterious grin on her face.

"Sir, we just got back and as soon as we heard your situation we decided to lend a hand," the red A-squad ranger stated as he and his squad saluted the commander.

"It's good to see all of you," Commander Cruger voiced. "Let's head back to base so you can debrief me on your mission."

"Yes, sir!" the returning rangers replied simultaneously.

The commander and both squads of rangers piled into the SWAT truck and sped off back to base.

-----

At the base we find the rangers and the commander exiting the SWAT truck from were its parked near the Delta Runner's vehicle bay. They all then started heading for the entrance into the rest of the base, but seeing the Runners the A-squad lags behind a bit as they went and looked around their Runner as if glad to see an old friend.

"We took good care of them while you were away," Jack assured them from the exit of the bay.

The red A-squad ranger replied, "I'm sure all of you did, we're just glad to see them again."

Jack just nodded and continued on as the A-squad finally made their way behind him. Little did Jack know that that wasn't the only reason they wanted to touch the vehicles as on each a timed explosive device blinked. Even if he did see them, what he couldn't have known was that the self-destruct sequence had also been activated on the SWAT truck.

After a couple of levels as they were making their way across the last floor of common rooms before the Command Room, the building began to shake violently, knocking many to their feet and causing even the Commander to stumble.

"What's going on!" Syd yelled.

"We can answer that for you," the red A-squad ranger said in a menacing tone as he and the rest of his squad had their delta enforcers drawn and aimed at the Commander and B-squad.

"What's the meaning of this!" growled Cruger.

"I thought it was simple to understand with our weapons drawn," The now evil red ranger said before firing upon the Commander.

"Commander!" numerous voices yelled as Cruger was blasted back and landed on the ground with a thump.

"Don't worry you'll be joining him soon, inferior rangers," the traitorous red ranger mocked, "but I'll tell you what, we'll give you a slight chance. Go ahead and morph, rookies."

Jack growled as he yelled some orders, "Some of you around here take Cruger to Med Bay. The rest of you get out of here."

A few of the cadets standing by quickly, but gently grabbed Cruger and took off with him. The rest did as ordered and got out of there as quick as possible.

"Now," Jack began, "You ready gang?"

The rest of B-squad gave their agreements, some with teary voices, as they all pulled out their morphers.

"SPD! Emergency!" they chorused as they transformed into their ranger suits before attacking.

Even with their desire to avenge their fallen commander it was easy to see that the battle was mostly one-sided. The A-squad rangers were called the best of the best for a reason as their fighting prowess was amazing. Matters were also made worse by the fact that their suits were upgraded to SWAT mode while the B-squad's weren't. Even when R.I.C. joined the fight very little ground was gained.

"SPD Battlizer! Cyber Mode!" Jack yell summoning his battlizer for the first time and hoping it would help turn the tide.

It seemed to work as Jack began to beat the evil red ranger back. The other A-squad members noticed their leader's troubles and blasted their opponents back and went to help him. Jack was barely able to hold his own against all of the SWAT power rangers at once. Soon he was knocked back by a double dropkick into his fellow squad members knocking them out of ranger mode.

"Sorry, guys," Jack apologized. "I guess its time to take it up a notch. SPD Battlizer! Sonic . . . ."

"I don't think so!" the pink A-squad ranger yelled as she interrupted Jack with a blast from her double-barreled weapon, while another of her squad fired upon and destroyed R.I.C.

"Jack!" Z screamed.

"R.I.C.!" Syd screamed just as loud.

"I'm fine Z," a now demorphed Jack told his longtime friend as he stood up slowly. The he growled "You may have taken out R.I.C. but we aren't done ye. Ready guys?"

"Ready," the agreed pulling their morphers again.

"Oh, I don't think so, not this time," the evil rangers chorus as they fired upon the morphers.

Sparks flew as the B-quad rangers were blown back on to the ground, all of them clutching the hurt hand that had held their morphers. The morphers laid in front of them, slightly blackened and smoking but still intact for the most part.

Crawling to the morphers and ignoring the pain in their hands they screamed, "SPD! Emergency!"

Nothing happened though as they tried again and again, before they finally stopped as they heard their enemies laugh. Scampering backwards with their eyes firmly on the rangers they soon all bumped against a wall.

"Well it seems its time we ended this little game already." The red ranger sneered.

Sky, Z, Syd, and Bridge all got into fighting positions, determined to fight to the end, before Jack stretched out his arms and held them all back with a light touch.

With a bowed head as if he was admitting defeat when he was really focusing his powers, he said calmly, "Actually I think we'll continue this, another round."

He then demolecularized and pushed his powers over his friends as he fell back through the wall behind them.

-----

On the other side of the wall, Jack dropped to one knee from the strain of using his powers on so many people.

"Jack, you ok?" Z asked in worry.

"I'll be fine and we don't have time even if I wasn't, come on," Jack said in a tired voice as he led them quickly up a hall.

"Since when could you do that?" Bridge asked as they jogged.

"Since always, I'll explain more later, but we've got to get to the Command Room quick," Jack urged as he deflected Bridge's question. He knew he had to get them as far away from A-squad as possible.

As a leader he was privy to higher levels of information than the rest of his teammates. One of the things he knew was the capabilities of the SWAT Armor their adversaries were wearing, in particular interscopic vision that allowed them to see through walls and other things. As it was though, even with their civilian powers he knew they wouldn't last long against the traitorous rangers, but if he could get to the Command Room he could put another bit of high level knowledge to use.

Just as they made it to the Command Room door blaster fire and screams could be heard from down the opposite end of the hall.

"There they are!" the yellow A-squad ranger yelled as she and her fellow rangers marched quickly toward them firing.

Quickly entering the Command Room, Jack hastily made it to a control pad and locked down the door to the Command Room. Banging was heard outside the door before blaster fire hammered the entrance. Pressing a few buttons a wall panel opened that had stronger versions of their civilian blasters made like rifles in it.

"Z, Syd, Bridge grab a weapon and be prepared to fire if need be," Jack ordered before turning to Sky. "Sky, I'm going to need you to be ready to put up a shield if they get the door open before I'm done."

"And what are you going to do?" Sky asked as he turned to the door and readied himself.

"Me, I'm going to see if I can kick our rude guests out," Jack joked cryptically as he began typing on the control panel in front of him.

"Uh, Jack maybe I should be the one working on the computer for whatever it is your trying to do?" Bridge suggested.

"You're certainly better than me on matters like this usually," Jack began, "but you don't have my authorization codes."

Just then the command door was wrenched open but the invading rangers were surprised by a round of laser rifle fire. They were knocked back just enough for Sky to put up a shield. The evil blue ranger growled and ran toward the opening only to bounce back from the invisible shield.

"So it seems the red runt isn't the only one with tricks," the red A- squad ranger began darkly, seeing his comrade stumble back. "Well, let's see how long you hold that shield against our combined blaster fire."

A double dose of energy poured from all five of the rangers double turreted Delta Enforcers. Sky could be seen straining as the blasts hammered his shield, the other B-squad rangers giving their support as Jack worked diligently off to the side of them.

"Jack, I can't . . . can't hold it much longer!" Sky gritted out in pain.

"Just a little longer!" Jack ordered burying the worry he held. Jack may not have always gotten along with Sky but he didn't want the guy seriously hurt.

"I . . . I can't hold it anymore!" Sky anguished as his shield was cracked at last. Sky fell to the ground trembling in pain.

"Got it!" Jack yelled as he finished typing.

As the A-squad entered, they fired at B-squad hitting various computer panels as the blasts were dodged. Then all of a sudden their bodies began to glow.

"What's going onnnn!" they yelled before they disappeared in pulsing pillars of color-coordinated light.

Next time in **SPD: Elite Defenders: Answers, Secrets, and Regrouping:** The other four rangers find out what Jack did to the A-squad rangers. After visiting the med bay and checking of the commander's condition Kat tells the truth about A-squad and gives a possible theory on why they turned on them. What other secrets will be told, both purposely and accidentally. Stay tuned.

Well, it's been a while since I've written anything for Power Rangers but SPD has breathed new life into my PR muse. This story will touch on some issues I think should have been touched on and a few that I think weren't really resolved to my satisfaction. I'll tell you now that one issue will be Sky's coming to terms with being the blue ranger and wanting to be a hero like his dad. I liked the two-part episode "Reflections" in fact it's probably my favorite episode so far, but to me it fell short of really settling that issue. I mean you have Sky using the red ranger powers to defeat the guy who is thought to have killed his dad. Then at the end you have him saying he's proud to be the blue ranger with nothing really lending to that. I mean I know him using the red ranger powers was meant to be an ode to his dad but part of me thinks it would have been better had he defeated the guy with his own powers, or at least tried. By that time Murloc's main advantage of disappearing in reflective objects was taken away or so we're lead to believe. I believe his mirrors were a part of his body (sorta like scales on a reptile) and could have healed over time, which is why they were still precautious in sending him somewhere without sunlight. Anyway, I don't know, maybe I'm over thinking things, I mean I see why they handled it the way they did, but I just feel that that one part of the episode, that one issue, could have been dealt with better. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note. Read and Review. Peace.


	2. Ch 02: Answers, Secrets, and Regrouping?

Disclaimer: Power Ranger is owned by various people, none of which are me.

Author's Note: I'd first like to like to thank my muses. Next I'd also like to give credit to **Brandon B.** and **KingCillaty ver. 3** for re-inspiring my Power Ranger muse with their Jack/Z SPD stories as well as thank all the other Jack/Z writers out there. Keep up the great work. This story is set near the beginning of the episode "Reflections" but then goes into my own AU. The only couple I'm sure it's going to have is Jack/Z.

**SPD: Elite Defenders**

**Chapter 02: Answers, Secrets, and Regrouping?**

After the A-Squad's disappearance, Z, Syd, and Bridge turned to Jack for answers.

"Jack, what did you do? You didn't destroy them did you?" Z asked still in amazement.

"Not hardly," he answered dryly before sighing as he rose to check on Sky, "Sky you ok?"

"I'll be ok," Sky answered with a hiss of pain as Jack helped him up.

Turning back to the rest of the rangers Jack continued, "I teleported them out."

'Teleported?" Bridge asked in surprise. "I didn't know we had a teleportation system."

"Most people don't," Jack assured with a nod, "It's still experimental, and as far as I know only those in the Science Division working on it, Kat, and Commander Cruger know about it. I only know about it because they felt it best if each active ranger squad-leader knew in case of emergencies."

Sky frowned a bit at this knowledge but quickly hid it as the others took in Jack's news.

"Wait," Syd burst out, breaking the silence, "you said they let all active _ranger_ squad-leaders, does that mean that the Red A-Squad ranger knows about it too?"

Jack's expression hardened and he drew grim, "More than likely, which means if they get in here again that probably won't work as it's sure to be a target now."

The rest of them were forced to agree with him.

"But why would they turn on us?" Bridge asked, voicing the question on many of their minds.

"I don't know, but let's head to the Med Bay and check on the Commander, hopefully either he's up for questions or Kat can shed some light on this for us," Jack replied as he began to lead the rangers out to get answers.

-----

Hearing the doors to the Med Bay slide open, Kat turned from were she was finishing patching up Commander Cruger.

"Rangers are you ok?" the scientist asked seeing the rangers enter tiredly.

"We'll be ok, but you can give up a quick check up later too be sure," Jack answered for the group.

Kat nodded, while Cruger sat up straighter at their entrance.

"Rangers report!" he ordered with a growl of pain.

"Not so, much rangers anymore, Sir," Jack replied grimly.

"What!" Kat asked with a frown.

Jack pulled his morpher and lightly tossed it to Ms. Manx, "See for yourself, but our morphers are fried. Turning back to the Commander, Jack continued, "After making sure everyone was cleared we engaged the A-Squad in battle as we had little choice else."

"I see," Cruger acknowledged with a nod, "Continue, what happened next?"

"They wiped the floor with us!" Syd blurted out.

"Yeah, we didn't stand a chance," Bridge agreed somberly.

Jack winced at their statements but nodded slightly in agreement, "They aren't that wrong Sir. I had summoned my battlizer and gone to Cyber Mode and had begun to win against the Red A-Squad ranger when the rest of his team converged on me after knocking mine back. I was holding my own for a while but they soon over powered me and knocked be back into the others, forcing them to de-morph. I was about to go to Sonic Mode . . . ."

Hearing Jack's pause, Cruger and Kat got a bad feeling

"RIC's gone, Sir," Sky voiced sadly picking up the story, "They destroyed him and then blasted Jack out of morph. As we were about to morph back into action, they struck, firing on our morphers."

The rangers all rubbed their hand being reminded of their still throbbing pain.

"We'd have all been dead then, if jack hadn't demolecularized us and pushed all through the wall we're up against," Bridge injected, before taking a curious expression, "which I'm still wondering how he did."

"Well, Cadet Landers?" Commander Cruger asked while next to him Kat also lifted a brow, wondering too.

"Well, Sir as Z will confirm, I've always been able to use my powers on something or someone I'm touching," Jack explained, "I never demolecularized more than one person before though."

Nodding Z, added, "And I hope he doesn't have to anytime soon, it wasn't easy on him."

"Z . . ." Jack began.

"Jack don't take try and play off that you're fine, I know you better," Z interrupted, not wanting to hear it. "You and Sky both put yourselves out there more than any of us. You two are probably the only reason we're all still alive now, but you've both paid for it. Sky's still trembling a little and you may be hiding your tiredness from everyone else but I know you use to always feel a bit drained when using you powers on me, I can only imagine how draining it was to use it on four other people!"

"Elizabeth, calm down," Kat walked over and put a hand on Z's shoulder, "I'm going to give all of you a thorough assessment after the debriefing, but for now let's continue."

Z nodded and gathered herself as Syd also put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Sorry."

"No need, Cadet Delgado," Cruger replied before focusing on Jack and Sky, "Would one of you like to shed a little light on what happened?"

Jack and Sky both shared a look before Jack bit the bullet and explained, "I got us to the Command Room and locked it down, but I knew that wouldn't hold long. So, I ordered Sky to put up a shield, while I armed the others with civilian rifles. I began working on an idea at one of the computer consoles. When the door was opened, Sky held them at bay for as long as he could. It turned out to be just long enough, as just as his shield shattered and he fell, I got done. They were able to blast a few consoles though, before disappearing in beams of light."

"Disappeared?" Kat muttered with her brows creased in confusion before understanding showed, "You used the teleportation system!"

"It was the only thing I could think of that might have worked on such short time," Jack sighed.

Cruger raised a hand to stop whatever Kat may have said next, "I'm sure he knew the possible dangers, Ms. Manx." He then addressed the rangers, "You all did well considering the circumstances, crews have already been sent to the lower levels to deal with the fire caused by the explosion, and all of you have at least bought us some time before another attack. Although, how much time is not know and likely very little."

"Understood, Sir," Jack nodded at the commander's words, "but what my squad and I are wondering is do either of you have any ideas on why A-Squad would turn on us?"

Kat and Commander Cruger shared a look before Doggy nodded his assent for her to tell them.

"If, I had to hazard a guess I'd say they were reprogrammed," Kat sighed before growing serious, "what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the cadets chorused.

"A-Squad was really a series of cybernetic bio-droids," Ms. Manx explained, "Remember Sophie? Well A-Squad was like the predecessors to her, although at the time we didn't know she was cybernetic."

Feeling that the rangers needed some time to absorb this news, Cruger interrupted, "I know this is a bit to take in Cadets, so let's continue this later. After Ms. Manx as check you over, we'll meet in the Command Room in two-hundred hours from now to go over damages and plan our next move."

"Yes, Sir!" B-Squad chorused with a salute.

"Good, dismissed!" Commander Cruger commanded with a nod as he slowly rose and left the Med Bay.

-----

Two hours later B-Squad, Commander Cruger, and can be found in the Command Room. They were also joined by Boom as they all went over computer panels, trying to assess the damages done. Already they had made plans to join the crews in the lower levels and help there when they were done. Which they thought might been soon as they were making good progress in the Command Room.

"Boom how are things going over on your side with the surveillance systems?" Syd asked coming over to see if he needed a hand.

"Doesn't look that bad," Boom replied distractedly as he was in the process of splicing some wires together, "I've managed to get the major part back online, so now if there's an attack we can at least get a visual."

"That's good," Syd commented as she pushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, on the down side the security cameras for this area down were also knocked out and I think we may have lost months of prior video footage," Boom continued on, "But I think I might have got that fixed now."

As Boom said this the wires he was working on sparked a bit before settling down.

"There, now let's just see how much we lost," Boom said as he pressed a few keys to bring up the first viewable scene going back in the databanks from today.

Hearing this everyone else in the room turned from what they were doing and gazed at the screen as well. After a good period of white static a blurry scene came up. The scene cleared up just a little so that the figures of the Commander and Sky could be made out. The visual may not have been the best but the audio can in perfectly.

". . . What if I made Syd Red Ranger?" the voice of Commander Cruger was heard asking.

Sky's voice could be heard answering with voice that seemed to hold a bit of perplexity and surprise that he would have to point out such a thing, "Sir . . . she's a girl."

Next time in **SPD: Elite Defenders: Chapter 03: Two Steps Back:** Just as it seemed things were on the right back another setback has happened, this one internal. How will the rest of the team especially react after finding out something Sky may wish was never found out? Also where did the A-Squad rangers end up after being teleported out of SPD Command? And what new plan is Gruumm cooking up? Stay tuned and find out.

Ok, before any Sky fans yell at me and think I am going to bash the guy calm down. I'm not going to bash him but as I said in the pervious chapter I am going to bring up some issues that I think needed to be dealt with long ago. This is going to be the first, well second when you count my idea of what happened to A-Squad. This idea of showing the possible aftermath of Syd finding out what Sky said about his reason she should not be leader is something I have always thought should have been touched on. I think it is especially so for all those who are going to write a Sky/Syd pairing. I have nothing against the pairing beyond that it's not my favorite Syd pairing but I think if you going to pair them together that issue should be dealt with. What Sky said had to be one of the most sexist things a ranger has ever said if not the most sexist. Mind you I wouldn't have made her leader either, but for a guy who had known her as long as he did, he should have had a better explanation than 'She's a girl'. Even with the little the viewing audience knew about her from the tiny bit of show that was seen in that first episode a person could have come up with a better reason than that. Even his answer for why not Bridge as leader was better than that and it wasn't all that great either. Anyway, sorry for kind of ranting there, I just know that very moment, Sky said that he had lost any possible chance of being red ranger and I've always wondered what would happen if Syd ever found out what he said. Don't worry though; Sky's issues won't be the only ones I touch on. Anyway, Read and Review. Peace.


	3. Ch 03: Two Steps Back

Disclaimer: Power Ranger is owned by various people, none of which are me.

Author's Note: This story is set near the beginning of the episode "Reflections" but then goes into my own AU. This story was also begun before we knew anything about A-Squad. The only couple I'm sure it's going to have is Jack/Z.

**SPD: Elite Defenders**

**Chapter 03: Two Steps Back**

"Sir . . . she's a girl," in the wake of these words was a stunned silence that was soon broken by a sound of a loud slap.

"You Jerk! How could you?" Syd seethed in anger, "Because I'm a girl? Because I'm a girl! After all the time of us being teamed together that's what you really think of me?"

As she exclaimed this she cocked her fist back to punch him only to have her wrist caught by Jack.

"That's enough, Syd," Jack ordered, "He may have deserved the first slap but you've made your point. Now stand down."

"But Jack," Syd protested.

"Do as he said Cadet," Commander Cruger voiced.

"Fine!" Syd complied with a hiss, pulling her arm away from Jack and stomping a few feet away and glaring at Sky.

"Thanks you . . ." Sky began as he rubbed his sore face.

Commander Cruger held up a hand and cut Sky off with a firm shake of the head, "Sky, I think at the moment it'd be best if you kept silent for a little while."

Looking around the room, Sky could see that none of the female occupants seemed pleased with him and Bridge seemed to be stressed from all of the negative feedback he was feeling from them.

Jack closed his eyes and held his head as he muttered, "We so didn't need this right now."

"I'm sorry guys," Boom apologized looking down.

"Boom, this wasn't your fault," Jack stated firmly, giving the tech a steady look before turning eyes on Sky and sighing, "Our teamwork has never been the best and A-Squad, robotic or not, is famous for their teamwork. The last thing we needed now was something to divide us more. We don't have the time to work out all of our issues but with the Commander's permission I think it's necessary to address one of yours now Sky."

-----

Outside of Newtech City's city limits a group of five different colored beams of light appeared. After the lights fade away, A-Squad could be seen left in its wake.

"That red runt is cleverer than I thought," growled the evil red A-Squad member.

"What did he do? And where are we?" the blue –Squad ranger asked.

"He teleported us out, as for where we are," the cybertronic squad-leader began taking a look around, "If I had to hazard a guess it looks like we were set down just outside of Newtech City's limits."

"Well then let head back and cause some more mayhem!" the green ranger exclaimed.

"No, I recognized that blue ranger of theirs, and I just remembered a piece of news Gruumm told us. Lets head back to the Emperor and see what he thinks of a plan I just thought up." The red ranger said all this and then gave a dark chuckle as they teleported back to Gruumm's ship.

-----

Back in the SPD Command Room, Jack is waiting on Commander Crugers permission.

"Go on Cadet Landors, I am interested to see how you handle this, but I reserve right to interfere if I think you are going out of line," the Commander acquiesced with a warning growl.

"Understood sir," Jack replied with a nod before continuing, "Sky, I'm going to say something that may surprise you and probably a few people in this room, but I respect many things about you."

"What?" Sky asked astonished

Jack raised a hand to cut off any questions or comments from anybody, "Let me finish, I respect your fighting ability, I respect your knowledge of SPD, I even respect your drive even though it gets in the way at times, but your attitude still needs work."

Sky face grew a bit red but Jack cut him off again, "Sky, I think most everybody here would say that the Sky in that video is not the one before us now. You've grown, but while I can't speak for exactly why Commander Cruger didn't make you red ranger, I can tell you why I wouldn't have, but first I have a question."

"Ok," Sky replied a bit puzzled about what he was going to be asked.

"On one of our first missions I ordered Syd and you to stay behind and guard a pile of diamonds, my question is if you were leader who would you have ordered to stay behind?" Jack asked with a neutral expression.

"I would have ordered Z and you to stay behind because you were the newest members and it would have been safer for the two of you," Sky answered after a brief second of thought.

Jack raised a hand to cut Z off before she could open her mouth, "And that illustrates why I wouldn't make you red ranger."

"Huh?" everybody except Doggy chorused in bewilderment.

"I think I have an idea of where he's going with this, continue on Cadet," Cruger replied thoughtfully.

"Thank you sir," Jack began, "Sky there's an old saying about someone not seeing the forest for the trees, you are the very opposite. You have a problem seeing little details. Of the five of us only three would be the best people for a guard job: Z but not for the reason you gave, Syd, and you."

"Explain, Jack," Ms. Manx requested curiously.

"As with any team, different jobs should be given to those best suited for it, that's even more so for us with our powers, on a job to guard something, a psychic and a guy who can demolecularized are just not the ones best suited. When Sky brought up the subject that someone needed to stay behind I was glad as I wasn't sure how to broach it," Jack explained in a serious voice.

"Why?" Syd asked still glaring at Sky, albeit not with as much heat now.

"Because Sky was going to stay behind regardless of if it was alone or not," Jack answered before explaining further, "Sky can create force fields and if you're going to guarding something his power would be the best for it."

"Makes sense tactically," Bridge interjected, "but why did you let Syd stay behind?"

"Simple, she had already shown earlier in that fight that by changing her hand into a diamond she could use it to fire a fairly good laser. Z could have also been a good choice because of her ability to duplicate and guard more area, but Syd had more experience working with Sky in a team," Jack answered easily.

"I'm glad someone can recognize my skills," Syd replied still a bit hurt by Sky's remarks.

"Syd, please," Jack voiced in a tone telling her to give it a rest for the moment.

"Ok," Syd relented with a huff.

"As I was saying," Jack continued, "I don't pretend to know why Sky wasn't chosen, I'm just addressing one of his flaws. Each one of us has them, heck I could go into a whole long list just on me."

Everybody chuckled a bit at this breaking some of the tension.

"Unfortunately, Cadet Landors as you said," Commander Cruger broke in taking control of the conversation as he address everyone, "as much as it would be beneficial to work out some of your issues we simply do not have the time. Rangers go see how repairs are going elsewhere and if you can offer a hand. Right now I think a little time separated from each other is needed. Everyone meet back here in three hours unless you're called back sooner. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" the rangers all chorused with a salute before leaving the Command Room.

"Sir?" Kat got Doggy's attention after the rangers had left and making sure Boom was out of earshot. "You never did say if Jack's reasoning was also your own."

"Kat," Doggy began, addressing her in this moment not as an officer but as a friend, "You're right I didn't and in the long run it doesn't matter. I could tell you one of many reasons but it wouldn't be fair to Sky to tell you and not tell him. And I don't plan on giving Sky any of my reason until either A) He comes and directly requests to know or B) A situation arises where I feel he needs to be told for the betterment of the team. Now lets get back to work Ms. Manx."

"Of course Sir," Kat replied as both of them went their separate ways to continue repairs on the Command Room.

Next time in **SPD: Elite Defenders: Chapter 04: Plans:** Now that one issue had been brought to light and the rangers have been given some time to cool down, plans need to made about what to do about the rangers' lack of power. Also just what does the A-Squad have planned for their next attack? Stay tuned and find out.

Wow, been way too long. Sorry about that real life unfortunately got in the way but hopefully it won't interfere for a while. I've already got much of the next chapter done as well, so hopefully it should be out soon. Much sooner than this one was at the very least. I'm fair happy with this chapter. The point Jack brought up is something I noticed early on about Sky. On the show we saw a lot of Sky being able to see or figure out the big picture, but specifics seemed to elude him a bit I think. I think he would be good at taking general orders Commander Cruger gave and breaking down a large group, like say the SPD Academy students into groups to better be able to follow them. But Jack I think is better at taking the individual members of a small team and figuring how best they can achieve their orders. In short I think as Sky learned to curb his super-elitism he'd be better suited for the higher ranking positions with command over larger groups. While Jack I see in a just as high a ranking position, but more geared toward specialization; such as, I could easily see Jack in a position like Sergeant Silverback's. Anyway, Read and Review. Peace.


End file.
